


Время лечит

by littledoctor, WTF_STony_2020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Спустя пару лет после окончательного переезда в прошлое Стив снова начал разговаривать с Тони.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Время лечит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Time Can Do So Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070800) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



> Отбечено Doc Rebecca

Спустя пару лет после окончательного переезда в прошлое Стив снова начал разговаривать с Тони.

Не смотрите на него так. Он не сумасшедший.

Все началось с голоса. Стив порой слышал его, работая в подвале с ленточной пилой или вскапывая двор Пегги под розы. «Фу», — говорило его воображение, — «нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что сейчас так модно, но штаны у тебя все равно кошмар».  
Или: «Серьезно, кэп, у тебя есть машина времени, а ты заделался страховым агентом? Не мог зарабатывать на бирже, как любой нормальный путешественник?»

И, особенно памятный случай: «Ширинку застегни, солдат».

Он никогда не обращал на голос внимания: чтобы понимать, что слышать голоса — дурной знак, не обязательно было даже вести в 2022 группу поддержки, но иногда… иногда он мог поклясться, что замечал краешком глаза самого Тони. Не призрака, или духа, или еще там кого — Стив знал, что магия реальна, что пришельцы существуют, но в призраков не верил. Было больше похоже на то, как бывает, когда видишь на улице знакомого, но приглядевшись, понимаешь, что ошибся.  
Так что нет. Стив не сошел с ума. За свою жизнь он повидал немало сумасшедших, и, хотя сам был далек от идеала, к их числу все же не принадлежал.

По крайней мере, ему так казалось.

Пока он не начал отвечать.

***

Все случилось однажды вечером, когда он красил волосы.

Его научила Пегги, когда он только появился, и они создавали его новую личность. Стив частенько видел, как это делала Наташа, пока они были в бегах, но в пятидесятые процесс отличался, да и объяснить хоть что-то из этого Пегги он бы не смог, даже если б хотел.

Он согнулся в три погибели, нырнул под кран, чтобы ополоснуться, а подняв глаза, увидел в зеркале отражение Тони.

— Ух ты, — сказал тот. — Непривычно видеть тебя брюнетом, но должен признать, это работает. Что, частенько слышишь: «Вам никто не говорил, что вы похожи на Капитана Америку?»

И Стив, которого, признаться, комментарии Тони изрядно утомили, ответил:

— С учетом обстоятельств — реже, чем ты думаешь.

— Господи Иисусе! — Тони отпрыгнул назад. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Разумеется, я тебя слышу, — сказал Стив, хватая полотенце и вытирая волосы. — Ты же плод моего воображения.

— А, — сказал Тони. — Точно. Кстати, об этом...

— И мне точно не стоит с тобой говорить, — продолжил Стив. — Сэм бы мне уже лекцию читал. Я его практически слышу. «Терапия творит чудеса» и так далее.

— Похоже на Уилсона, — согласился Тони. — И терапия и правда творит чудеса. Попробуй через пару лет, когда она войдет в моду.

— Буду иметь в виду, — ответил Стив и вышел из ванной, захлопнув за собой дверь.

***

Когда Тони показался в следующий раз, Стив под проливным дождем ждал поезд.

— Ладно, если уж ты совсем не скучаешь по будущему, хотя бы точных прогнозов погоды тебе должно не хватать, — заметил Тони.

Стив глянул на него, потом на пустую, не считая их двоих, платформу.

— Я не против дождя.

— Ух ты. То есть, ты в самом деле хочешь сказать, что ни по чему не скучаешь.

— По-моему, мы со стопроцентной уверенностью можем заключить, что это не так.

— Это почему еще?

— Потому что прямо сейчас я говорю с тобой, разве нет?

— Туше, — согласился Тони, но когда Стив снова взглянул на него, он уже исчез.

***

— О, пожалуйста, скажи, что это то, о чем я думаю.

Стив опустил на пол картонную коробку.

— И о чем же ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, что имею счастье наблюдать, как семья Роджерс-Картер входит в современную эру.

Стив закатил глаза и вскрыл упаковку.

— Полагаю, в большинстве учебников истории современную эру определяет не наличие телевизора. Сюда, как думаешь?

— Пожалуй, немного левее, — сказал Тони. — Один такой я в детстве разобрал. А потом собрал из деталей полуавтоматический шарикомет.

— Ты был странным ребенком. — Стив подвинул телевизор левее. — В моем детстве мы были счастливы, если нам доставалась картонная коробка.

— Начинается, — сказал Тони. — Бедный старый кэп. Поди, и в школу ходил в метель пешком. В гору. В обе стороны.

— Я вырос в Бруклине, так что нет, ездил на автобусе, — ответил Стив. Нахмурившись, оглядел телевизор. — Как считаешь, может, стоило взять побольше?

— Не думаю, что между двадцатью одним дюймом и двадцатью четырьмя такая уж большая разница.

— Не будь снобом. Для 1954 это — произведение искусства. Я на него месячную зарплату угрохал.

— Это удручает. Я удручен. — Тони приземлился на диван. — Ты по-прежнему убежден, что я — галлюцинация?

— Ага, — согласился Стив.

— И я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы ты передумал?

— Учитывая, что ты и так результат моих размышлений, вряд ли.

— Это я не учел, — сказал Тони. — Уверен, что сможешь его подключить, приятель?

— Ну, где-то здесь должен быть штепсель. — Стив вылез из-за телевизора. — Но я водил квинджеты и управлял машинами времени, думаю, как-нибудь разберусь.

Он несколько раз повернул тумблер, но ничего не произошло.

— Посмотрим «Я люблю Люси»? — Тони внимательно склонился к телевизору. — Только погоди, сгоняю за лупой.

— Ха-ха.

— Ты не можешь делать вид, что тебе понравится его смотреть, кэп. Это же пытка. Меня, между прочим, пытали по-настоящему, не один раз, и честное слово, это — хуже.

— Всё не так плохо. К тому же, — добавил Стив, услышав, как открылась задняя дверь, — это не только для меня.

— Ну да, — произнес Тони, и вслед за цоканьем каблучков из-за угла появилась Пегги.

— Привет, — сказал Стив.

— Привет, милый, — ответила Пегги. — А это что? Телевизор?

— Только-только распаковал.

— О. — Вид у Пегги был слегка удивленный. — Не знала, что ты хочешь телевизор.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Просто подумал, что нам не помешает.

— Они еще популярны, там, откуда ты… нет, не отвечай, — быстро поправилась Пегги.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Стив. Под пристальным взглядом Тони было неуютно, и он поежился.

— Разумеется. — Пегги улыбнулась и коротко поцеловала его в уголок рта. — Может, сегодня и опробуем? Только сделаю один звонок.

— Разумеется, — согласился Стив. — А я пока займусь...

Но Пегги уже исчезла в гостевой спальне, где стоял телефон.

— А вы, ребята, были равноправной парой еще до того, как это стало модно, — заметил Тони.

— Она очень занята, — сказал Стив. — И это здорово, просто хотелось бы видеть ее хотя бы иногда.

— Да уж, брак с сорвиголовой имеет свои недостатки, — посочувствовал Тони.

— Она думает, через пару лет я, возможно, смогу устроиться в Щ.И.Т., — сказал Стив. — Не в головной офис, но, может быть, оперативником. Набрать группу спецов помоложе, не заставших мои агитки, подождать, пока бороды войдут в моду.

— Ну, учитывая, что лет через десять она станет директором, полагаю, тебя примут, — прокомментировал Тони. — Она знает?

— О том, что станет директором?

— Об этом тоже, но я имел в виду скорее… все остальное.

— Будущее? Нет. Я же не дурак.

— Ну как тебе сказать. Вернувшись сюда, ты серьезно рисковал.

— Ну да, я же всегда был так осторожен. Захотелось вот разнообразия.

***

Тяжелее всего оказалось смириться с тем, что он не мог тренироваться.

Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, однако Стив привык рассчитывать на тренировки, когда хотел проветрить голову: ровные удары ног по асфальту, натяжение ленты на костяшках, жжение в легких, если загнать себя до предела, а потом еще чуть-чуть. Сейчас все, что он мог — сорваться посреди ночи к докам, побегать по пирсу и потолкать готовые к погрузке контейнеры, пока по спине не начинал струиться пот.

Откровенно говоря, это был ненужный риск, но даже если бы кто-нибудь его и увидел, он всегда мог сказать, что ничего не было. В конце концов, пройдет еще много лет, прежде чем на каждом углу нацепят камеры наблюдения.  
Когда Пегги уезжала, было проще. Они оба собирались делать все возможное, чтобы не нарушить естественный ход времени, но Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать и порой переступал черту, проверяя, насколько далеко может зайти. Пегги молчала, но Стив чувствовал ее неодобрение хотя бы в том, как напряженно она держала спину, когда он возвращался в постель.

Когда Стив одной жаркой летней ночью после очередного набега на пристань вошел домой через заднюю дверь, на кухне его поджидал Тони.

— Решил прогуляться на ночь глядя? — поинтересовалось видение, прислонясь к раковине.

— Стараюсь тренироваться в одиночестве, — сказал Стив. — Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадала чья-нибудь самооценка.

— А мне еще никто не верил, когда я говорил, что Капитан Америка — самовлюбленный мудак, — отозвался Тони. — А где же агент Картер?

— У нее миссия за границей.

— Где?

Стив поджал губы. Учитывая, что он разговаривал фактически с собственным подсознанием, вопрос не удивлял, но раздражал не меньше.

— Не знаю.

— Она тебе не сказала?

— Ты же в курсе, что Щ.И.Т. секретная организация, да?

— Ага, но ты же… ты. — Тони сделал жест руками.

— Трудно получить допуск, если официально ты мертв.

— Но самое основное-то она тебе рассказывает?

Стив засунул голову в морозилку. Он никогда не признался бы вслух, но боже, как ему не хватало кондиционеров.

— Ты что-то хочешь сказать?

— Откуда я могу знать? — удивился Тони. — Я же вроде как всего лишь твое подсознание.

Стив захлопнул морозилку.

— Знаешь, для галлюцинации ты чрезмерно назойлив.

— Ну, полагаю, ты прав, — не стал спорить Тони. — Могу я кое-что спросить?

— Могу я тебе помешать? — устало спросил Стив.

— Ты здесь счастлив?

Стив резко поднял голову.

— Конечно, счастлив.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони. — Я... рад это слышать. Просто, знаешь, иногда я смотрю на тебя и думаю, черт, этот парень не похож на человека, который получил все, что хотел.

— Так что, теперь ты следишь за мной постоянно?

— Не постоянно. Когда ты в душе, я закрываю глаза, честное слово.

— Гора с плеч. — Стив походил по кухне, протер и без того чистые столешницы, переставил вазу с фруктами, а когда повернулся, Тони все еще был на прежнем месте. — Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Не знаю, — признался Тони. — Ничего, наверное. Но ты, если хочешь, можешь со мной поговорить. О… о чем угодно, правда. Я все равно никому ничего не расскажу.

— Сэм, пожалуй, сказал бы, что разговоры с галлюцинацией не помогут мне справиться с затяжной травмой.

— Ты скучаешь по нему, да?

— Думаешь? — Стив выдохнул, прислонился бедром к дверному косяку. — Это тяжелее. Быть здесь. Тяжелее, чем я думал.

Тони поразмыслил.

— Это логично. Ты от многого отказался. От друзей. Работы. Порносайтов.

Стив фыркнул.

— Да уж, это была огромная жертва.

— Но оно же того стоило, правда? — спросил Тони. — Ты ведь получил Пегги.

— Я люблю Пегги, — сказал Стив. — И я… я думал, что мое место здесь. — Он перевел взгляд на окно, где медленно разгорался рассвет. — Но иногда мне кажется, что мне больше нигде нет места. Нормально проанализировал собственное подсознание?

Но когда Стив снова посмотрел на него, Тони уже не было.

***

Иногда Стив размышлял, сколько осталось лет до внедрения в практику компьютерной томографии. Он сам, конечно, не пойдет, но все же.

***

— Что интересное пишут?

Стив опустил газету, и Тони опустился на скамейку рядом с ним.

— Откровенно говоря, не так уж интересно читать про Холодную Войну, когда знаешь, чем она закончилась.

— Странно, наверное, наблюдать за этим в прямом эфире.

— Не странней, чем все перемотать, как в первый раз, — сухо ответил Стив.

— Не думаешь когда-нибудь вмешаться и рассказать всем, что нужно сделать? — спросил Тони. — Ну, то есть, неужели не хочется позвонить президенту и предупредить, чтобы не лез в Залив Свиней?

— До этого еще пара лет.

— Ладно, а убийство Кеннеди?

— Думаешь, я должен устранить человека за преступление, которое тот еще не совершил?

— А Вьетнам? Взрыв «Челленджера»? Перезапуск Черепашек-Ниндзя?

— Ты же понимаешь, что если я изменю хоть что-то из перечисленного, то создам параллельную вселенную?

— Ты не знаешь наверняка, — угрюмо возразил Тони.

— Брюс сказал, Древняя описала риски предельно ясно. Мы все согласились, что не должны вмешиваться в ход времени. Именно это я и делаю.

— Ну, знаешь, ты прыгнул в прошлое, рискнув поломать всю историю двадцатого столетия только чтобы потанцевать свою девушку, но...

— Извини, мне будет читать лекции тот, кто, собственно, и изобрел путешествия во времени? — ядовито поинтересовался Стив. — Даже для тебя это слишком...

— Я изобрел путешествия во времени, чтобы спасти мир, а не для того, чтобы ты поигрался в семейную жизнь.

Не то чтобы Стив не думал об этом раньше, но в исполнении Тони слышать это было особенно больно.

— Да пошел ты.

— Я просто… как ты можешь ничего не делать? — зло, почти с яростью спросил Тони. — Все наши дурацкие ошибки, битвы, страдания? Как ты можешь такое говорить? Неужели тебе наплевать?

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Стив. — Я бы все изменил. Начал бы с того, что вычистил Гидру из Щ.И.Т.а. Предупредил Пегги, что надо подготовить защиту от угрозы из космоса, остановил бы Локи на подлете. Вытащил Баки из Советов, и он не убил бы твоих родителей… я бы все изменил, — Стив вздохнул и снова взялся за газету. — И поэтому не могу изменить ничего. Этому миру не нужно мое вмешательство. Честно говоря, я ему вообще не нужен; я тут безбилетник. И стараюсь не высовываться.  
Какое-то время Тони тихонько сидел рядом. Если бы у Стива и были сомнения в том, что тот галлюцинация, теперь они бы развеялись наверняка: настоящий Тони Старк в жизни не просидел бы так долго, не шевелясь.

— Этому миру повезло, что у него есть ты, — произнес он наконец.

Стив фыркнул:

— Этому миру на меня насрать. Я давно это понял.

— Как скажешь, кэп.

Стив хотел добавить что-то еще, слова вертелись у него на языке, но в конце концов он молча взялся за газету. В конце концов, не дело это — разговарить с галлюцинациями на людях.

***

Стиву снились кошмары.

Они снились ему всю жизнь, и если ему везло, рядом оказывался кто-то, кто мог его разбудить. В детстве это была мама, и он просыпался от прикосновения прохладной руки ко лбу и слов, которые она нашептывала ему на ухо. На фронтах Германии Баки тыкал его в бок, пока Стив не просыпался, и шутил над ним, пока его не отпускало, и он тоже не начинал смеяться. Пока они были в бегах, Нат хлопала дверью или роняла что-нибудь тяжелое, и когда Стив выходил из комнаты, на диване перед телевизором уже сидел Сэм, и рядом с ним было полно свободного места.

Теперь его порой будила Пегги, но ее часто не было дома, а когда она была, то валилась без сил. Так что Стив просыпался сам, хватая ртом воздух, еще более уставший, чем до того, как заснул.

До тех пор, пока однажды ночью не проснулся и не увидел пялящегося на него Тони.

— Господи, — прошипел он, рывком садясь. — Какого...

— Ты меня почувствовал? — спросил Тони. — Ты… мне показалось, что сон тебе снится дерьмовый, так что я пытался тебя разбудить, тряс и все такое, и наконец ты...

— Черт. — Стив осторожно выбрался из постели; Пегги едва шелохнулась, и он на цыпочках вышел из спальни и спустился по лестнице. Призрак последовал за ним.

— Сработало! — воскликнул Тони, когда Стив ворвался в кухню и начал искать что-нибудь съестное. — Я тебя разбудил!

— Ничего подобного, — проворчал Стив.

Но Тони продолжал ликовал.

— Нет, разбудил. Разбудил! Ты почувствовал мое прикосновение. Ты меня видишь, ты меня слышишь, а теперь еще и чувствуешь, это обалдеть как круто, это...

— Ты меня не будил! — рявкнул Стив. — Я сам себя разбудил. А теперь сам с собой говорю. Потому что ты не настоящий.  
Тони мгновенно растерял всю свою радость, и Стив почувствовал себя негодяем. Глупость какая, он сам же его и выдумал. Нельзя обидеть чувства того, кого нет.

— Ты меня не почувствовал? — медленно уточнил Тони. — Я… когда я до тебя дотронулся, ты был теплый. Я подумал, ты можешь… ты уверен, что ничего не почувствовал?

— Уверен.

— Что тебе снилось?

— Ничего, — соврал Стив. Он свинтил крышку с ближайшей банки и схватил горсть печенья.

— Да уж, здоровая пища, — заметил Тони.

— Тебя забыл спросить.

— Потому что я не настоящий? — ядовито поинтересовался Тони.

— Ага.

— Если ты правда считаешь, что я плод твоего воображения, — сказал Тони, — почему, по-твоему, твой мозг выбрал именно меня?

— Потому что ты мертв, — ответил Стив, заглатывая горсть печенек с орехами и шоколадом. — Ну и еще пара причин.

— Правда? Каких?

Стив закатил глаза.

— О, даже не знаю. Например то, что ты выводил меня из себя. Всё, что между нами произошло, всё, о чем я жалею. Ну и то, что я был в тебя глупо и безнадежно влюблён, тоже, наверное, внесло свою лепту.

Тони уставился на него.

— Ты… что?

— Сэм бы, наверное, сказал что-нибудь гнусное, типа моё подсознание пытается таким образом переработать скорбь и нереализованную эмоциональную привязанность заодно. И, наверное, был бы прав, но ты ему не говори.

— Кроме тебя меня никто не слышит, — слегка рассеянно ответил Тони. — Ты серьезно только что употребил слово «влюблён»?

— Нат называла это «стояк ненависти». — Стив скрестил руки на груди. — Забавно, я всегда думал, ты отреагируешь иначе. Странно, что моё подсознание настолько это не догоняет.

— И как же я, по-твоему, должен был отреагировать? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Тони.

— Ну, для начала поднял бы меня на смех.

— И ты никогда не думал, что я мог бы… сделать что-то более приятное?

— Время от времени, — улыбнулся Стив. — Иногда ты делал что-то гораздо более приятное.

— Капитан Роджерс, я в шоке. Ты обо мне фантазировал?

— А сейчас я чем, по-твоему, занимаюсь?

А вот теперь его подсознание переключилось на нужную волну: Тони ухмыльнулся, склонился к нему, приоткрыв губы и...

— Милый?

Вспыхнул свет, и Стив вздрогнул.

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Нет, я только… с кем ты разговаривал, милый? — спросила стоявшая в дверях Пегги, щурясь от яркого света.

— Ни с кем, — ответил Стив. — Сам с собой.

Пегги нахмурилась.

— Точно?

— Пег, — Стив сделал глубокий вдох. — Мне просто не спалось, понимаешь? Иди ложись, я сейчас тоже приду.

Пегги уставилась на него. Он её не убедил и, пожалуй, слегка разозлил.

— Ладно, — сказала она наконец. Перед уходом, выключив свет, она снова посмотрела на Стива, но тот упрямо разглядывал столешницу, пока не услышал её шаги на лестнице.

— Иди к ней, — тихо сказал Тони, и Стив поднял голову. Тони по-прежнему наблюдал за ним из-за угла.

— Да. Наверное, надо.

В груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Со смерти Тони прошло столько лет. Стиву не должно быть так больно. Не может быть так больно, подумал он и, потерев ладонью лицо, направился к выходу.

— Доброй ночи, кэп, — пожелал Тони ему вслед.

И Стив, вопреки голосу разума, ответил:

— Доброй ночи, Тони.

***

В конце концов его разговоры с Тони добавились в длинный и постоянно растущий список «Что надо скрывать от Пегги».  
Конечно, «постоянные галлюцинации с участием моего бывшего сокомандника, который стал врагом, а потом другом» явно не были самым выдающимся его пунктом с учетом граф «как путешествовать во времени», «пришельцы существуют» и «всё будущее», и тем не менее.

Он многое от неё скрывал, и, как понял в конце концов, она от него тоже. Безопасных тем для разговора было не так уж много: Стив говорил о своей работе, о прочитанных книгах, о розовом саду, который теоретически принадлежал Пегги, но занимался им в основном он, потому что она была постоянно занята, а Стив нет. Они разговаривали о войне, об общих знакомых, некоторые из которых были мертвы, а к другим они перестали ездить, потому что те думали, что мертв Стив.  
Он осторожно расспрашивал её о работе, никогда не давая понять, что уже знает, но догадывался, что она все равно считает именно так, даже если Стив на самом деле был не в курсе. Это считывалось очень легко: ты бы мог помочь? Ты мог их спасти? О чём ты мне не рассказываешь?

Поэтому он перестал спрашивать.

Они не обсуждали свежие происшествия, потому что порой Стив случайно упоминал что-то, что ещё не произошло, и иногда они могли перевести всё в шутку, но чаще нет. Они не обсуждали прошлое Стива, потому что, как бы тот ни пытался, не мог придумать, как ей объяснить; за каждым словом таился целый мир, который Пегги не могла даже вообразить, и о котором не хотела ничего слышать. Не разговаривали они и о политике, или её друзьях, или о том, что шло по телевизору.

Рано или поздно, все отчетливее понимал Стив, они перестанут разговаривать вовсе.

***

— А потом я сказал: «Милочка, если в этой отбивной четыре фунта, то я профессиональный гольфист!»

После секундной тишины Пегги рассмеялась, и Стив, поняв, что это знак, рассмеялся тоже. Он подумал, что Боб и Ширли наверняка догадаются, насколько неискренен был этот смех, но судя по широким улыбкам на их лицах, они не имели ни малейшего представления.

— А вы играете в гольф? — вежливо поинтересовалась Ширли у Стива, когда смех стих.

— Боже, нет, — отозвался Стив.

Пегги под столом пихнула его локтем.

— Но, наверное, стоит попробовать, — быстро поправился он. — Ты увлекаешься гольфом, Боб?  
— Когда у меня есть время, — ответил тот.

— Я всегда говорю, что ему надо выбираться поиграть почаще, — сказала Ширли. — Может, как-нибудь сыграете вдвоем!

Стив, который совсем недавно притворился, что обжег язык, лишь бы не говорить с Бобом в комнате отдыха, улыбнулся.

— Было бы здорово.

— Итак, Пегги, напомните, чем вы занимаетесь? — спросил Боб. — Стив упоминал, что вы работаете, но не уточнял, где.  
— Я работаю клерком на армейской базе, — ответила Пегги.

— Интересно, наверное, — вмешалась Ширли. — До того, как мы с Бобом поженились, я пару лет работала стенографисткой. Вы часто встречаете важных персон?

— Иногда, — ответила Пегги, которая накануне потребовала несколько миллионов долларов лично у госсекретаря. — Ширли, пожалуйста, расскажи мне про тот благотворительный ужин, который готовишь!

— Прошу прощения, — вдруг сказал Стив, вставая из-за стола и натянуто улыбаясь Пегги. Она улыбнулась в ответ и снова повернулась к Ширли. Стив двинулся через забитый людьми ресторан в сторону ванной комнаты, слыша, как стихают позади их голоса.

И, что бы это о нём ни говорило, даже не удивился, увидев ждущего его Тони.

— Веселишься по-полной, а? — сказал тот.

Стив слабо хохотнул.

— Они просто такие...

— Старомодные? — предложил Тони.

— Не совсем точное определение с учетом всех обстоятельств, но сойдет.

— Лучше тех соседей, которых вы приглашали на пару бокальчиков несколько недель назад, — заметил Тони. — Катастрофически нудные, да ещё и расисты.

— На общем фоне они были не так уж и плохи, — несчастным голосом ответил Стив.

— Ну, сейчас же 1955? Пару лет, и сможешь ходить на марши несогласных. Ты серьезно хочешь проводить время с этими людьми?

— Я хочу, чтобы у меня были друзья, — сказал Стив. — И Пегги заслуживает друзей.

— Поэтому ты согласен на то, что дают. Друг. Ты зависал с настоящими богами. Пришельцами. Ты знал говорящего енота! Боб из бухгалтерии как-то меркнет в сравнении.

— Это ещё слабо сказано. — Стив оперся о раковину, уставился в зеркало. — Не знаю, сколько я ещё выдержу.

— Сколько захочешь, — ответил Тони. — Ты можешь всё. Ты двести раз дал в морду Гитлеру. Но терпеть теперь ты не обязан.

Стив выпрямился так, словно в спину ему воткнули стержень.

— К чему ты это?

— К тому, что ты пришел сюда, в это время, потому что впервые в жизни решил поступить так, как хочется тебе, — сказал Тони. — Но если больше тебе не хочется… у тебя есть выбор, вот и всё, что я хочу сказать, понимаешь?  
— Какой выбор? — рявкнул Стив. — Нет у меня никакого выбора.

— Эй, я просто предложил. — Тони примиряюще поднял руки. — Успокойся, солдат. Ты же сам сказал...

— Я знаю, что сказал, — резко оборвал его Стив. — Но я не хочу слушать это от тебя.

— Ну еще бы. Я же плод твоего воображения. Что я могу знать? Приятного двойного свидания, Кэп.

Тони исчез, а Стив остался стоять, глядя в зеркало и мечтая, чтобы он вернулся.

***  
Стив с такой силой захлопнул за собой дверь, что услышал, как треснула оконная рама.

Он поджал губы и сбежал по ступенькам у задней двери. Просто ещё один пункт в списке.

Было поздно, и на улицах царила тишина, не считая одиноких выхлопов мотора от редких машин или стука закрываемых от москитов окон, но Стив не слышал их за шумом крови в ушах и оглушающим биением собственного сердца. Он вообще ничего не слышал и поэтому чуть не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи, когда Тони произнес:

— Ну и наговорили вы там.

Стремление сбежать погасло, и Стив обернулся посмотреть на Тони, который тащился за ним, сунув руки в карманы.

— Честно? — признался Стив. — Поругаться было почти приятно. Всё лучше, чем тишина.

— С чего началось? Оставил грязные носки на полу?

— Типа того, — ответил Стив.

Несколько кварталов они прошли молча. Если бы Тони правда был здесь, тишина была бы почти дружеской.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — спросил Тони наконец.

Стив мрачно рассмеялся.

— Не особо.

— Ну, если передумаешь, я рядом. Не всегда конечно, не подумай ничего плохого. Просто… я здесь. И учитывая, что никому ничего не расскажу...

— И что кроме тебя мне разговаривать не с кем, — добавил Стив.

— Что ж, — сказал Тони. — Этого я говорить не хотел, но...

Стив выдохнул. Они прошли еще квартал. Наконец он произнес:

— Я раньше постоянно о ней думал.

— Да. Я знаю.

— Каждый день… я представлял, что, если бы это было возможно, я бы вернулся назад, к ней, и сделал всё так, как должно было быть, — продолжил Стив. — Оставил все позади, просто жил нормальной жизнью, пригласил бы ее на тот танец. — Стив остановился на вершине холма, окинул взглядом огни города. — Но, наверное, так всё как раз быть не должно.

— Нет ничего стыдного в том, что у тебя что-то не получается.

— И что? Предлагаешь просто сбежать? Вернуться в 2023, как будто ничего не было?

— Не знаю, — признался Тони. — У меня нет ответов. Но я… ты ведь ей не безразличен, верно? Она бы не хотела, чтобы ты остался и был несчастен. А ты не хочешь, чтобы была несчастна она. Вы оба этого не заслуживаете.

— Не говори так.

— Не говорить чего? То, что ты и так знаешь? Если я — твое подсознание, что из сказанного мной может тебя удивить?  
— Прекрати, — рявкнул Стив. — Я знаю, что обосрался. Я знаю, что у меня ничего не выходит. Я знаю, я только об этом и думаю, но слышать это от тебя… слышать это его голосом — это пытка.

— Я не собираюсь тебя пытать, — возразил Тони. — Я хочу… я знаю, получается неважно, я в этом не спец, но я хочу тебе помочь...

— А я хочу, чтобы ты перестал, — сказал Стив. — Честно говоря, я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое.  
Если бы рядом оказались случайные прохожие, их глазам предстала бы неприятная картина: Стив, стоящий посреди ночной улицы и орущий в пустоту. Но Стив видел сейчас только Тони — этот взгляд Тони, проникавший, как ему всегда казалось, насквозь до того бруклинского мальчишки в пять футов ростом, который вообще ни черта не знал.

— Конечно, — сказал Тони, отступая в тень и уже выцветая. — Конечно, Кэп. Прости. За всё. Я… я… да. Я больше тебя не побеспокою.

***

И, что самое странное, он и правда на время исчез.

Стив сомневался, что Сэм одобрил бы подобный метод борьбы с галлюцинациями на почве ПТСР — наорать на них, — но с результатами не поспоришь.

***

— Здесь не занято?

Стив удивленно поднял голову.

— Привет.

— Привет, — отозвался Тони. — Не возражаешь, если я присяду?

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу тебя остановить.

Тони опустился на диванчик напротив.

— Поздний ужин?

Стив пожал плечами, сграбастал остатки картошки фри и не спеша доел. Тони побарабанил пальцами по пластиковому столу. Мимо, не глядя на Стива, пронеслась официантка.

— У тебя новые очки, — произнес наконец Тони.

— Старые треснули.

— Кто-то дал тебе по лицу?

— Слишком резко положил.

— Ну, в 1956 над пластиком еще только работали.

— Сейчас 1957.

— Уже? Ух ты, — сказал Тони.

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Хочешь ответ, в котором был бы смысл, или сойдет любой?

— Забудь.

Он вытащил из кошелька пару мятых купюр, бросил на стол, потом выбрался из кабинки и направился к двери. Колокольчик за ним звякнул, и он прошел еще с полмили, прежде чем обернулся и увидел бредущего рядом Тони.

— Куда идёшь? — спросил тот.

— Домой.

— Точно. Я могу… если хочешь, я могу уйти. Я просто подумал, что...

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — То есть… тебе не обязательно уходить. Боже, я снова разговариваю сам с собой на людях.

— Ну, да, — согласился Тони. — Но не переживай, это ещё не самое дно.

— Нет?

— Не-а. Дно ты пробил с тем дешёвым костюмом, в котором давал показания в Конгрессе в 2012. Вот это была настоящая трагедия. Веб-сайты валились пачками в знак протеста. Индекс Доу Джонса упал на пять сотен единиц...

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Стив, глотая усмешку.

Они прошли еще несколько кварталов и Тони почти воткнулся ему в спину — вернее, воткнулся бы, если б не был призраком, — когда Стив остановился и отпер дверь рядом с прачечной.

— Это ещё что? — поинтересовался Тони.

Стив взошел по ступенькам.

— Моё новое жильё.

Тони последовал за ним.

— О, я не знал.

— Ну, я же сказал тебе отвалить, так что неудивительно. — Стив швырнул ключи на стол и плюхнулся на видавший виды диван. — Честно говоря, я думал, что избавился от тебя навсегда.

— Если бы только это было так просто, — сказал Тони, садясь рядом.

Стив вздохнул и, откинув голову назад, уставился в потолок. В углу были разводы от воды.

— Наверное, то, что ты вернулся, логично. — Он хохотнул. — По крайней мере я не один, со мной мои галлюцинации.

— Что случилось? — спросил Тони. — С Пегги?

— Многое, — ответил Стив. — И ничего. Я думал, нашей любви будет достаточно, чтобы со всем справиться. — Он закрыл глаза. — Может, так и есть. Я ещё не решил.

— Это… — Тони помолчал и продолжил: — Дерьмово. Ожидаемо. Но дерьмово.

— Заткнись, а? — вздохнул Стив. Хуже всего было то, что Тони был плодом его собственного подсознания, а значит, заранее прав. — Я сам виноват. Я не… у меня не было друзей, мне было плевать на работу, мне… у меня не было ничего, кроме неё. Такая ноша для любого слишком тяжела. Я не должен был взваливать это на неё.

— Не думаю, что на Пегги Картер можно взваливать что-то, чего она сама бы не хотела.

— Я появился из будущего и предложил выйти за меня замуж. Что она должна была ответить? Нас обручил мировой судья в присутствии свидетеля, которому мы заплатили. Мечта любой маленькой девочки, а?

— Картер мечтала вернуть тебя, — возразил Тони.

— Она мечтала об этом десять лет назад. Теперь… не уверен, что знаю Пегги настолько хорошо, чтобы угадывать её мечты.  
— И ты решил остаться здесь, пока не определишься?

— Не знаю. — Стив открыл один глаз. Тони задумчиво смотрел на него.

— В каком бы времени ты ни находился, тебя все равно тянет все взвалить на себя.

Стив фыркнул.

— Что? — спросил Тони.

— Просто забавно слышать это от тебя, — ответил Стив. — Ты бы никогда не посоветовал мне быть к себе снисходительней. Если уж на то пошло, по-твоему, я всегда был недостаточно виноват.

— Неправда. Я никогда такого… ладно, может, сказал пару раз.

— Или чаще.

Тони грустно улыбнулся.

— Я бы извинился, но ты же не веришь, что я — это я.

— А было бы здорово, — отозвался Стив. — Знаешь, я по тебе скучаю.

— Несмотря на то, что я вёл себя с тобой как мудак?

— Ты не всегда вёл себя как мудак. Часто, да, но не всегда.

— Ну, надо же было как-то маскировать собственный флирт.

Стив неискренне рассмеялся.

— Может, не будем?

— Не будем что? — спросил Тони.

— Притворяться, что я говорю об этом с тобой, — с несчастным видом ответил Стив. — Я не хочу. Не сегодня.  
— Ладно, приятель. — Тони отодвинулся от него подальше, почти на противоположный край дивана. — Всё, что захочешь.  
— Всё, чего я хочу, несколько запутанно.

— Да уж, — отозвался Тони. — Знакомое чувство.

***

Ему снилось, как Тони на него пялится.

Стив знал, что спит. Он всегда мог отличить явь ото сна: после сыворотки все его сны были чуть размытыми, расплывающимися по краям, слегка нереальными, ничуть не похожими на то, каким четким представал перед его стопроцентным зрением настоящий мир. Во снах Стив быстро думал и медленно двигался, и биг-бэнды играли на фоне голограмм, и это до поры до времени казалось абсолютно логичным.

Поэтому сейчас он знал, что спит: Тони глазел на него, кусая губу и ухмыляясь. Стив хотел быть к нему ближе и, поскольку это был сон, вдруг именно так и получилось. Тони скользнул рукой ему под рубашку, выводя круги на ребрах. Стив запустил пальцы ему в волосы, Тони царапнул ногтями по его спине, прижался к нему, Стив чувствовал крепкое тело, исходящий от него жар, горячий как...

— Стив, — произнес Тони, и Стив проснулся.

Тони примостился на краешке кровати.

— Зачем ты меня разбудил? — раздраженно спросил Стив. Ну и на черта было вытаскивать его из одного видения, чтобы подсунуть другое?

— Ты звал меня по имени, — пояснил Тони. — Что тебе снилось?

— Ничего. — Стив перекатился на другой бок, спиной к нему, и уставился на бежевую стену.

— Мне показалось, сон был… приятный.

Стив промолчал. Поёрзал — резинка штанов впивалась в головку возбужденного члена.

— Не надо стесняться, — сказал Тони. Его голос был тихим и ласковым, Стив никогда не слышал его таким. — Прости. Не стоило тебя будить. Я просто… — Тони выдохнул, — не сдержался.

— Тебя здесь вообще нет.

— Нет, — согласился Тони. — Меня здесь нет.

Стив закрыл глаза, приказывая себе снова заснуть.

— А раз я не здесь, — медленно продолжил Тони. — Ты можешь делать все, что заблагорассудится.  
Стив распахнул глаза.

— Я не буду возражать, — сказал Тони.

Стив мрачно рассмеялся.

— Не будешь возражать?

— Ты же об этом думаешь, — сказал Тони. Голос у него был беспечный, будто он искренне наслаждался происходящим. — Думаешь о том, что я делал с тобой во сне.

Стив заерзал.

— Так что я делал?

Его голос скользил по позвоночнику Стива как ласкающая рука.

— Я прикасался к тебе?

Стив вздохнул. Выдохнул.

— Так что, Кэп?

— Да, — тихо ответил Стив.

— Так, — сказал Тони. — Пошло дело. — Стив представил, как тот придвигается на кровати, и, просунув под себя руку, сжал член, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение. — И где я тебя трогал?

— Везде.

— Было бы здорово, — согласился Тони. — Я бы с удовольствием дал волю рукам. Везде. Господи, я бы хотел трогать тебя всюду. Все эти мыщцы, такие напряженные, такие тугие, и только мои.

Стив сжал себя сильнее.

— Держу пари, я бы свел тебя с ума одними руками. Мне говорили, руки у меня волшебные. Конечно, рот еще лучше.  
Стив застонал. Против воли начал себя ласкать.

— Нравится идея, а? — Голос у Тони был такой, будто он вот-вот рассмеется, будто происходящее его веселило. Стив бесился. — Может, ты даже сам это представлял — как я стою на коленях, в смысле...  
— Господи. — Стив, вжавшись лицом в подушку, двигал рукой.

— Ты и правда об этом думал, — сказал Тони. — Любопытно. Быстрее, Стив.

Стив послушался.

— Знаешь, что бы я сейчас сделал? Я сдернул бы с кровати все покрывала и просто… просто смотрел на тебя. Вылизал с головы до ног. Взял в рот по самые яйца, чтобы чувствовать тебя. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Тебе хорошо?

— Да, — прошептал Стив, чувствуя, как растет внутри напряжение. — Да, я...

— Не останавливайся, — сказал Тони. — Представь, что я за спиной, что это моя рука ласкает тебя, и все мои мысли только о тебе. Больше ничего не существует, только моя рука на твоем члене, и я прижимаюсь к тебе сзади, и ты понимаешь, как сильно я тебя хочу, а я хочу тебя, Стив, Боже, как же я тебя хочу...

— Тони, — ахнул Стив и кончил. Бёдра его дрожали, в ушах звенел голос Тони.

Когда он открыл глаза, Тони не было.

А когда Стив проснулся, то не мог понять, что ему приснилось, а что было наяву. С другой стороны, так ли велика разница?

***

В следующее появление Тони они об этом не говорили, что лишний раз подтверждало (хотя Стив и так не сомневался), что Тони — всего лишь плод его воображения. Настоящий бы ему проходу не дал.

По крайней мере, так Стив думал. Он уже не мог со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что сделал бы настоящий Тони. Иногда он боялся, что настоящий Тони вот-вот исчезнет, и его место окончательно займет поддельный, тот, которого Стив сам себе намечтал. Стив этого не хотел: настоящий Тони был восхитительным, и бесцеремонным, и смелым, и выводил его из себя, и совсем не принадлежал ему, Стиву. Этот же казался совершенно другим человеком.

Проблема была в том, что, если говорить начистоту, Стив не хотел терять и этого Тони тоже.

***

— О чем думаешь?

Стив положил книгу на грудь.

— Что, прости?

— Ты читаешь при включенном телевизоре, — заметил Тони. — То есть, не обращаешь внимания ни на то, ни на другое. Поэтому: о чем думаешь?

— Ни о чем. — Стив взял книгу в руки и попытался найти место, где остановился.

Тони устроился на полу и прислонился к дивану.

— Знаешь, ты не особо силён в маскировке. Думаешь, что у тебя хорошо получается, но это не так.

— М-мм, — промычал Стив, в энный раз прочитывая первое предложение на странице.

— Ты сегодня виделся с Пегги.

Признав поражение, Стив отшвырнул книгу.

— Прошлым вечером.

— Как прошло?

— Не очень.

— Что случилось?

— Она спросила, запустили ли Советы свои спутники для того, чтобы бомбить нас из космоса.  
— Да ладно!

— Что-то вроде. Я сказал, чтобы она не волновалась. Вот тут она в выражениях не постеснялась.

— Могу себе представить.

— Потом она спросила, собираюсь ли я возвращаться, и я сказал, что не знаю, а она ответила, что для того, кому известно будущее, я крайне хреново разбираюсь в том, что нужно мне самому. — Стив сжал переносицу. — А я заметил, что для того, кто не хочет знать будущее, у неё до чёрта опасных вопросов. После этого она выскочила как ошпаренная.

Тони вздрогнул.

— Значит, великое романтическое воссоединение не удалось.

— Не думаю, что на это вообще стоило надеяться, — ответил Стив. — Но да, могло пройти и лучше.

— И что дальше?

— Мы что, играем в двадцать вопросов?

— Ладно, ладно. Не хочешь говорить — не будем. Так что ты будешь делать дальше?

— Ну, я собирался делать вид, что читаю, и в пол уха слушать Джека Паара.

— Вот это я понимаю жизнь на всю катушку.

— Всего лишь тихая отставка, как я и хотел.

Тони фыркнул.

— Я кое-что знаю об отставках. Они не всегда удаются. Слишком много плохих парней, которые так и напрашиваются на взбучку.

— Это плохо, что я вроде как скучаю по взбучкам?

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что хорошо, — ответил Тони. — Но, мне кажется, ты скучаешь не только по этому.

— Разумеется. Я скучаю по щиту. По тому, как прыгал без парашюта оттуда, откуда не стоило. Черт, да я скучаю даже по тому, как бесил меня твой голос в наушнике.

— Ну, по такому голосу сложно не скучать.

— Боже, ты невыносим.

— И тебе это нравится.

— Ага, — согласился Стив. — Наверное, нравится. Иначе тебя бы здесь не было.

— Может, у тебя просто слишком хорошее воображение.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Думаю, мы оба можем согласиться, что воображение у меня ну очень живое.

— Но не настолько живое, как ты думаешь. — Тони облизнул губы, и Стив уставился на них почти против воли. Когда он успел подобраться настолько близко?

Стив склонился к нему:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Не знаю. — Тони сглотнул, его кадык дернулся.

Интуиция подсказывала Стиву, что будь здесь Сэм, он бы не одобрил флирт с собственной галлюцинацией.  
В общем, Стив понимал, что это безумие, абсолютное безумие — закрыть глаза, наклониться, попробовать поцеловать эту самую галлюцинацию — но он уже давно обезумел, так что...

А потом его губы встретились с губами Тони.

С самыми что ни на есть настоящими губами.

Стив распахнул глаза.

— Тони?

— О, ну наконец-то, — произнес тот и исчез.

***

Следующие восемь дней, шестнадцать часов и тридцать семь минут Стив ждал.

Ну, не просто ждал. Он искал: дома, на работе, в поезде, в магазине, прогуливаясь между рядами с пачками хлопьев, постоянно переживая, что если будет невнимателен, то что-то упустит, хотя раньше Тони не испытывал проблем с тем, чтобы заявить о своем присутствии. Он поглядывал за плечо на улице, отключил телевизор, чтобы слышать каждый звук в квартире, в офисе снимал телефонную трубку с рычага. Когда он спал — хотя по большей части ни черта он не спал, — то оставлял свет и записку: «Разбуди меня».

Раньше он думал, что раз видит Тони, значит, сходит с ума. Теперь боялся, что свихнется, если его не увидит.

***

Стив разгружал пакет с покупками, когда за спиной раздалось:

— Привет.

Человек с менее тренированными рефлексами уронил бы бутылку молока; Стив же только вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Значит, ты настоящий.

— Ага. Сюрприз!

Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

— Как это вообще возможно?

— А это и невозможно, — ответил Тони. — Вот только Перчатка Бесконечности вроде как меняет определение невозможного.

— То есть, — начал Стив, — ты...

— Застрял в квантовой реальности. Это был жест отчаяния, сейчас я поступил бы по-другому, но тогда у меня не было времени на расчёты. Естественно, все пошло не совсем так, как планировалось, и я оказался… как бы это сказать… в свободном полете в пространстве-времени? Совсем не так весело, как кажется.

— Почему тебя никто еще не вернул? — спросил Стив. — Если ты можешь с нами общаться...

— Да вот проблема в том, что не могу. Никто, кроме тебя, меня не слышит, не видит и не… ну, все остальное тоже не делает.

— Только я? — удивился Стив. — Но почему?

— Истинная любовь? Шучу, дело в квантовом смешении. Мы вместе путешествовали через квантовую реальность, наверное, обменялись парой электронов, наследили на субатомном уровне. Ты собрался психовать? Если собрался, то психуй, я пойму.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Стив. — В моей жизни ты не первый восставший из мертвых. Как мне тебя оттуда достать?

— Скорее всего, никак.

— Они же достали Дженет ван Дайн.

— Тогда все было иначе, — возразил Тони. — Насколько я помню записи Хэнка Пима, нужно иметь связь с тем, кто застрял, и довольно много частиц Пима. А их не изобретут еще лет пятнадцать.

Стив кивнул.

— Значит, мне нужно вернуться в будущее.

— Так, во-первых, я ужасно рад, что умер, а потом воскрес и имел счастье услышать именно это, оно того стоило, во-вторых, нет, тебе не надо возвращаться в будущее. Теперь твоя жизнь здесь.

— Неважно, — сказал Стив. — Если я могу тебя вытащить...

— Ты такой предсказуемый, знаешь?

Стив уставился на него.

— Это ещё что значит?

— Ты и твоя долгая легендарная история самопожертвования.

— Я не...

— Ой ладно, кэп, не трать мое время, все знают, что когда ЩИТ тебя нашел, в твоем самолете было полно других, маленьких самолетиков.

— Почему ты пытаешься меня отговорить тебе помочь?

— Мы даже не знаем, возможно ли это. То, что я сделал, было глупо, и попытка меня вернуть может, не знаю, дестабилизировать весь пространственно-временной континуум.

Cтив скрестил руки на груди.

— Забавно, ты говоришь, что настоящий, но Тони Старк, которого я знал, никогда не сдавался.

Тони вздохнул.

— Слушай, я знаю, это сложно понять, но я правда в порядке. Я иногда вижу дочку, вижу Питера и Роуди. Пеппер тоже, время от времени. Но, знаешь ли, в будущем тоже прошло десять лет. Этот корабль ушел без меня.

— О, — произнес Стив. — Мне… мне жаль.

— Во-первых, я же мёртв, во-вторых, в прошлый раз ты меня поцеловал, так что насчет жалости ты не заливаешь ли?

— Тогда я думал, что ты ненастоящий, — возразил Стив. — Кстати, о том, что я еще сделал, пока думал, что ты ненастоящий...

— Если ты о той взрослой версии сцены с кувшином из «Привидения» пару недель назад, то не извиняйся, это было лучшее, что произошло со мной после смерти.

Стив сжал переносицу.

— Тони.

— Стив, — отозвался Тони. — Серьёзно. Тебе необязательно что-то менять. Мы можем продолжать жить, как жили раньше. Ты рассказываешь мне о своих проблемах, я над тобой глумлюсь, потом исчезаю, через пару недель повторяем по-новой.

— Мило, — с сомнением ответил Стив. — У тебя просели стандарты.

— Ну, мёртвым особо не повыбираешь. Я… слушай, ты — единственный, с кем я говорил за последние… даже не знаю, за целую вечность, можем мы не тратить время на разговоры о том, чего никогда не будет?

— Сколько у нас есть времени? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Никогда не угадаешь, — ответил Тони. — Ты ужин собрался готовить?

— Ой. — Стив посмотрел на покупки. — Ага. А есть ты можешь?

— Лучше не рисковать, — ответил Тони. — Как бы не взорваться, когда снова стану крошечным. К тому же, у меня до черта мяса тихоходок.

— Полагаю, мне лучше не знать, что это.

— В точку, — согласился Тони. — Видишь? Мы и так можем вести нормальную жизнь. Сейчас вот вполне нормально.  
— С тобой никогда ничего нормально не было, — сказал Стив, открывая холодильник и ожидая ответа Тони, но когда он обернулся, того уже не было.

***

— Миленько, что, повышение получил?

Стив оторвался от лежащей на столе папки.

— Повышение?

— Ага, офис у тебя побольше, — сказал Тони, пялясь в окно. — Отличный вид на парковку. Какая у тебя теперь тачка?

— Шевроле Бэл Эйр 57-го.

Тони присвистнул.

— Неплохо. На страховании столько заработал?

Стив пересек офис и осторожно закрыл дверь.

— Не совсем.

— Капитан Америка, — в притворном шоке воскликнул Тони. — Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что использовал в личных целях знания о будущем?

— Сделал несколько удачных вкладов, — расплывчато объяснил Стив. — В Лас-Вегасе. Все абсолютно законно.

— Не считая того, что ты знал результат.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Какая разница?

— У тебя что, кризис среднего возраста?

— Тебе ли об этом говорить?

— Уел, — согласился Тони. — Как дела с Пегги?

Стив чуть не вздрогнул.

— Практически так же.

Тони поднял бровь.

— И?

— И что?

— Что еще? Ты с ней виделся? Возвращаться собираешься?

— Думаешь, я буду рассказывать тебе всё, как раньше? Размечтался.

— Почему? — сердито поинтересовался Тони. — Какая разница? Ну излил ты мне душу пару раз. Не наплевать ли? Я всё равно никому не расскажу.

— Не в этом дело.

— А в чем? — Тони склонился вперед. — Серьезно, кэп, почему тебе так сложно быть честным?

— Я всегда честен.

— В смысле, ровно настолько, насколько хочешь.

Стив откинулся на спинку, прикрыл глаза.

— Можем мы не ссориться?

— Я не считаю это ссорой, — возразил Тони. — Предпочитаю термин «дружеские дебаты».

— Некоторые наши «дебаты» крайне хреново закончились, — заметил Стив.

—Седая древность, — отмахнулся Тони, — Вернее, светлое будущее. Да без разницы.

— Ну так и чем ты занимаешься, когда не достаешь меня в 1957?

— В основном наукой. Раздвигаю границы того, что мы знаем о времени и пространстве. А, еще пару месяцев назад был на свадьбе у Питера. Он, конечно, об этом не знал. Хэппи всю церемонию проплакал.

— Мазаль тов, — ответил Стив. — Как Морган?

— Отлично. Абсолютный гений. Во всем лучше меня. Господи, только бы в супергерои не пошла.

— А остальные?

— Живут потихоньку, — ответил Тони. — Полагаю, тебе не так уж и хочется знать про будущее.

— Вообще не хочется.

— Если только это не приносит денег.

— Один раз было.

— Хочешь, притащу газету из следующего года? Напомню, кто выиграл Мировую Серию?

— Не смешно.

— Ну немножко-то смешно.

— Поверить не могу, что когда-то считал тебя плодом воображения, — сказал Стив. — Мне бы фантазии не хватило сделать тебя настолько доставучим.

— Название для домашнего порно, — сказал Тони.

Стив думал, что скучал по Тони, пока считал того галлюцинацией, но и представить себе не мог, как будет по нему скучать, узнав, что тот жив.

«В некотором роде жив», поправил его однажды Тони, но Стив его проигнорировал.

***

— Не спишь?

Стив моргнул.

— Уже нет.

— Прости, — в голосе Тони не слышалось ни капли сожаления. — Не хотел вваливаться к тебе посреди ночи.  
В свете натриевых фонарей, льющемся сквозь вытертые занавески, Стив разглядел примостившегося на краю кровати Тони.  
— Ничего, — зевнул Стив. — Ты и раньше следил, как я сплю.

— Ты так сказал, будто я псих какой-то.

—Сам напросился, — пробормотал Стив, перекладывая подушку. — Чем занимался?

— Да так, ничем особым.

— Тебя не было несколько недель.

— А что, у нас были планы?.

— А что, могли быть?

— Наверное, если бы могли, я бы не заявился посреди ночи без приглашения, — сказал Тони. — С другой стороны, в этой ситуации есть свои плюсы. Ты всегда спишь голым?

— Только когда не жду гостей.

— Значит, надо чаще заходить без приглашения. Подвинешься?

Стив поднял бровь.

— Да ладно, я сто лет в кровати не лежал, — сказал Тони. — Сплю на матрасе из грибка, дай передохнуть-то.  
Стив, который не всегда мог различить, когда Тони действительно делился ужасными подробностями своего нынешнего образа жизни, а когда просто прикалывался, отодвинулся на самый край своей односпальной кровати, почти уперевшись в стену.

Тони залез под одеяло, пристроился на половину подушки и удовлетворенно вздохнул:

— Не «Tempur-Pedic», конечно, но сойдет.

— В чем в будущем и добились успеха, так это в матрасах, — согласился Стив. Места на кровати было мало, их с Тони разделяло расстояние дай бог в волос, но судя по той половине его лица, которую он мог различить в полутьме, Тони все устраивало.

Помолчав пару минут, Тони сказал:

— Односпальная кровать? Не очень-то оптимистично.

— Строго говоря, я женат, — сухо заметил Стив.

— До сих пор?

— Ну, пока не изобретут развод по согласию сторон. А там посмотрим.

— Все настолько плохо?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Ты удивлен?

— Не особо.

— Ага, — сказал Стив. — Я так и думал.

— И тебя это не расстраивает?

— А тебя Пеппер? — спросил Стив и тут же об этом пожалел.

Тони уставился в потолок.

— Она счастлива. Морган счастлива. Мне этого достаточно.

За окном прогрохотал грузовик. Стив лежал тихо и думал обо всём, что говорил ему Тони за эти годы, о том, от чего он отмахивался, на что не обращал внимания. Интересно, почему Тони продолжал приходить, почему не оставил попыток.  
— Когда я вернулся сюда, то думал, что теперь всё улажу, — наконец произнес Стив. — Начну с того места, где бросил, верну всё назад. И в некотором смысле у меня получилось, только… оказалось, что там, откуда я ушел, осталось свое «всё». Где бы я ни был, мне всегда будет чего-то не хватать.

— И ты с этим смирился.

— Я стараюсь.

— К чему мы только ни привыкаем.

— Только не рассказывай снова про сто и один способ приготовить мясо тихоходок, — попросил Стив.

Тони перекатился на бок, оперся на локоть.

— Да я бы книгу мог написать. Я, наверное, сейчас величайший в мире эксперт, не считая Дженет ван Дайн.

— Внеси в список своих достижений, — сказал Стив. — Ты в порядке?

— Сейчас или в целом? — уточнил Тони.

— И то, и то.

— По-разному, — признался Тони. — У меня очень много времени наедине с собой. Времени подумать. Это и хорошо, и плохо. Честно говоря, скорее плохо. Я не знаю, чем все закончится, есть ли у этого всего вообще конец. Я сейчас что-то типа кота Шредингера, так что в основном пытаюсь не заглядывать в коробку.

— Заманчиво, наверное, — сказал Стив. — В смысле, узнать будущее.

— Ай, прошлое не так уж плохо, — отмахнулся Тони. — Жизнь проще. Меньше каналов по телевизору. Меньше пробок. К тому же есть у меня там знакомый парень, в чьей кровати я иногда зависаю.

— Разговоры все время с одним и тем же человеком могут быстро наскучить.

— Ага, но мне повезло. Ты меня ещё поцелуешь?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Стив.

— Ну и ладно, — сказал Тони. — Тебе, наверное, пора засыпать.

— Наверное. Ты останешься?

— Настолько, насколько смогу, — ответил Тони, и когда Стив скользнул рукой по матрасу, будто спрашивая, Тони переплёл их пальцы и крепко сжал.

***

— Ты вовремя, — заметил Стив.

— Что тебя так удивляет? Я же сказал, что научусь определять день, ты что, думал, у меня не получится?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Где-то пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Да уж, вот это вера в партнёра, — сказал Тони, садясь за стол напротив Стива. — Это всё меняет, правда? Говорят, встречаться на расстоянии тяжело, а ты попробуй встречаться из разных точек во времени. Ну, то есть, не встречаться. Зависать вместе. Дружить. В общем, неважно.

Стив проигнорировал его болтовню и протянул через стол листок бумаги.

— Я кое-что тебе приготовил.

Тони посмотрел. Нахмурился. Поднял глаза на Стива, и тот не понял, какие эмоции отразились на его лице.  
— Твое свидетельство о смерти?

— Я обо всём позаботился, — сказал Стив. — И возвращаюсь назад.

— Ты не обязан, — возразил Тони.

— Знаю.

— Серьёзно. Я ведь даже не хочу, чтобы ты это делал.

— Это я тоже знаю.

— В этом плане полно дыр, начиная с того, что мы попросту не знаем...

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что я делаю это не только для тебя?

— Мне сложно поверить, что ты хочешь снова все потерять.

— Но я не только теряю, — сказал Стив. — Я собираюсь обрести.

— Ага, только мы понятия не имеем, что случится, когда ты доберешься до места.

— Ну да, я же всегда так боялся неизвестности.

Тони фыркнул:

— Тут тобой дело не ограничивается, приятель.

— Ты меня не отговоришь, Тони. Я всё решил. Ты же знаешь, как найти меня в будущем?

— Конечно, знаю, — ответил Тони. — Но...

— Но что?

Тони оттолкнулся от стола и подошел к окну. На улице ярко светило солнце, но Тони не отбрасывал тени. Стив пожалел, что заметил.

— Я просто… мне страшно. Ясно? Вот. Теперь я это сказал.

— Ты боишься того, что может случиться, если это не сработает?

— Да, — согласился Тони. — И если сработает тоже.

Стив поднялся и встал рядом с Тони возле окна. Легонько толкнул его плечом.

— Разберемся, когда закончим.

— Меня бесит твой оптимизм.

Они смотрели, как внизу проезжает машина. Стив слегка склонился к Тони, касаясь его плечом; минуту спустя понял, что тот тянется ему навстречу.

— Ладно, — наконец произнес Тони.

— Правда?

— Правда. Я же все равно тебя не остановлю, да?

— Скорее всего.

— Я так и думал.

***

— У меня вопрос, — сказал Питер. — И я правда не намекаю ни на что плохое, но хоть кто-нибудь проверил, не поехал ли Капитан Америка головой?

— Мы рассматривали такую возможность. — Сэм скрестил руки на груди.

— Присяжные еще совещаются, — проворчал Баки.

— Он говорит, что обратится к психотерапевту, если не сработает, — дополнил Брюс.

— Ты ради меня согласился на терапию? Ох, кэп, я тронут, — сказал Тони.

— Мне не придется, — заявил Стив, обращаясь ко всем сразу. — Это сработает.

— Мы полагаем, это может сработать, — сказал Брюс. — Если то, что Стиву… рассказал Тони… правда, то мы собираемся проделать то, чего никто в истории ещё не пробовал.

— Так что всё путем, — мрачно произнес Баки.

— Ну прям как солнышко выглянуло, — умилился Тони.

— Перестань, — сказал Стив, удачным образом ответив обоим.

— Эй, банда, ладно вам, мы сто раз что-то делали впервые в мире, разве нет? — вмешался Скотт. — Первая команда супергероев, первые путешественники во времени, кое-кто из вас летал в космос на корабле, за рулем которого сидел енот, по-моему, это покруче будет.

— Вытащить кого-то из квантовой реальности гораздо сложнее, чем слетать в космос, — возразил Брюс. — А уж вытащить кого-то мёртвого...

— Он прав, — сказал Тони. — Это наверняка невозможно. У Хэнка Пима ушло тридцать лет, чтобы вернуть жену. С другой стороны, он, конечно, умный, но всё-таки не я.

— Сама скромность, — пробормотал Стив.

— С ним говоришь? — взволнованно поинтересовался Питер. — Он сейчас с нами?  
Все резко повернулись к Стиву.

— Э-ээ. Да. Он здесь.

Скотт нервно обернулся, словно боясь, что Тони может стоять сзади.

— То есть, прям совсем здесь? А если мы вдруг сквозь него пройдем?

— Скажи ему, что он уже через меня два раза прошел, — сказал Тони.

— Мы попросили его присутствовать, чтобы он мог оставить нам координаты, — пояснил Брюс.

— Господи, жду не дождусь, когда снова его увижу, — сказал Питер. — Мне столько нужно ему рассказать. Подождите-ка, он что же, за нами типа присматривал?

— Он тебе не ангел-хранитель, — Баки закатил глаза.

— Вообще-то вроде как именно он, — влез Тони. — Скажи Питеру, что его свадебная клятва была слишком сентиментальной даже для него.

— Не буду я ему это говорить.

— Что он сказал? — встрепенулся Питер. — К кому обращался?  
— Ни к кому, — отрезал Стив. — Хоуп, как у нас дела?

— Продвигаются, — отозвалась Хоуп, склонившаяся над консолью. На другом конце комнаты Хэнк и Джанет проводили последнюю проверку квантового корабля. — Готов?

— И не забудь, что там внутри все странно, — сказал Скотт. — В смысле, очень странно. Представь, насколько странно это может быть и удвой. Тебе рассказывали об Альфе? Так вот, там страннее.

— Однажды я проспал семьдесят лет, — сказал Стив. — Я в курсе, что такое странно.

Стоящий рядом Тони выбил пальцами дробь по консоли.

— Вроде всё в порядке. Координаты правильные. И у меня есть еще около десяти минут в этой точке. И, кстати, для протокола: я всё еще против этой затеи.

— Учту, — сказал Стив и повернулся к нему. — У нас получится.

Тони посмотрел на него пристально, будто чего-то ища, а потом засунул руки в карманы и улыбнулся, едва заметно, с лёгкой грустью.

— Ты ничего не боишься, да?

— Кое-чего все же боюсь, — честно признался Стив. — До встречи.

А затем залез в корабль для путешествия по квантовой реальности и стал ждать.

— Пять секунд, капитан, — раздался в коммуникаторе голос Хэнка Пима. — Четыре, три, две...

Это совсем не было похоже на их прошлые путешествия. Тогда все происходило быстро — вспышка света, цвета, пустоты, а потом они уже твёрдо стояли на ногах в новом времени и пространстве.

Но сейчас… Стиву казалось, что окружающие предметы становятся все больше и больше, до тошноты, а потом все цвета вдруг сменились чем-то, чего нет в нормальном спектре, а потом снова вспыхнуло, и...

Он остановился. Корабль замер. Стив открыл люк.

— Тони? — позвал он.

Молчание.

— Тони?  
Ничего. Куда ни погляди — пустота, и не та привычная, нормальная пустота, а полное отсутствие чего бы то ни было. Стив отошел от корабля. Ландшафт, если его можно было так назвать, растягивался слишком уж далеко. Дело было в горизонте, понял Стив, вернее, в его отсутствии. На чем бы он ни стоял, это не было сферой, и с его зрением в какую бы сторону он ни смотрел, видел он… ну, больше, чем предполагалось человеку.

Тони знал, где он должен был оказаться. Он ведь только что его видел. Они разговаривали. Тони должен быть здесь.  
Стив стиснул кулаки. Прошла минута. Он отстраненно пожалел, что у него нет с собой щита.

Где же он? Он же хотел… он должен был...

— Привет, — сказал Тони.

Стив развернулся, и окружающая реальность тут же поменялась, но он даже не заметил, потому что прямо посредине всего этого стоял Тони.

— Привет.

— Ну, добро пожаловать в квантовую реальность. Провести тебе обзорную экскурсию или сразу… Да, пожалуй лучше сразу отправимся домой.

— Да, думаю, так будет лучше, — согласился Стив.

Они залезли в корабль, Стив закрыл люк и повернулся к консоли, чтобы послать сигнал остальным.  
— Сейчас как раз тот момент, когда может не сработать, — заметил Тони.  
Как будто Стив мог забыть.  
— Сработает.  
— Я просто… — начал Тони, когда на табло замигали цифры обратного отсчета. Стив отметил их краем глаза, потому что хотел смотреть только на Тони. — Если у нас не получится, я просто хотел сказать...

Но Стив не собирался ничего слушать. Он наклонился к нему и поцеловал, хватаясь за его рубашку и держа что есть сил, и когда мир вокруг начал меняться, закрыл глаза и подумал, ну и к чёрту все. Стало слишком громко, слишком ярко, слишком сжато, Тони цеплялся за его шею слишком сильно, и Стив ни за что на свете не согласился бы его отпустить, и...  
Вдруг они оказались в абсолютной тишине.

— Тони? — раздался донельзя удивленный голос Брюса.

Стив отстранился и открыл глаза.

С соседнего сиденья на него смотрел Тони.

Повисло молчание. Наконец, Скотт произнес:

— Так, у меня есть ощущение, что Кэп рассказал нам не всё.

Комната взорвалась криками: Скотт издал торжествующий вопль, Сэм заулюлюкал, и все кинулись к кораблю, а Стив наконец выдохнул, хотя даже не помнил, когда перестал дышать.

— С возвращением, — сказал он.

— Ага, — ответил Тони, — и тебя тоже, — и расплылся в ухмылке до ушей, и Стива сводило это с ума, но сейчас он был совсем не против.

Конец


End file.
